


Night Out

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Clubbing, Community: slashthedrabble, Dating, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky wants to know why his foster father is all dressed up.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 529: Date Night at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Bikky frowned. “What’re you wearing that for?”

“What d’you mean?” Ryo looked down at his clothes; the black pants and shimmery dark red open-necked shirt seemed perfectly fine to him.

“It’s a bit flashy, isn’t it?”

“Since when did you become the authority on good fashion sense?” Ryo looked at his fourteen-year-old foster son, in his baggy shorts and even baggier t-shirt, having just come in from playing basketball with his friends. “Anyway, it’s just right for tonight. Dee and I are going out.”

“What, like on a date?”

“Yes, on a date.” Ryo rolled his eyes. “We’re not too old to go out and have fun. We go out for dinner sometimes, or to movies.”

“You don’t have to dress up to see a movie.”

“We’re not going to the movies tonight; we’re going to a club.”

“What, with music and dancing and booze?”

“Yes, that kind of club.” Ryo managed to keep a straight face despite Bikky’s shocked tone. “We’re both over twenty-one; we’re allowed to drink alcohol, although not too much because we’ve got work tomorrow and neither of us wants to be hung over. Mostly we’re going for the dancing.”

“Aren’t you worried what people will think, two guys dancing together?”

“No, there’s no law against it. Anyway, we’re going to a gay club. Nobody will give us a second look.”

“What about me?”

“You can’t come, you’re too young,” Ryo teased. 

“That’s not what I…” Bikky started, then saw Ryo’s grin. “Dee’s having a bad influence on you,” the boy grumbled.

“What, I can’t be in a good mood?”

“Whatever.”

“Melinda will be keeping an eye on you until I get home, and I expect you to do as she tells you. Bedtime is ten; you have school tomorrow. And don’t forget to finish your homework.” Ryo reached for his jacket, slipping it on and checking he had his wallet, phone, and keys.

“You’re going? Isn’t he picking you up?”

“No, we’re meeting outside the club.” Ryo opened the door to let his neighbour in, said goodbye to both Melinda and Bikky, and headed out.

Dee was waiting for him outside the club; black jeans, black denim jacket, and an emerald green silk shirt that brought out his eyes. Just the sight of him made Ryo’s mouth water.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Dee said with a grin, reeling him in for a quick kiss and dragging him into line. “I ever tell you how much I love this shirt on ya?”

“Bikky was giving me a hard time about it, thought it was too flashy,” Ryo said, smiling back at his lover.

“What does that little twerp know? Anyway, it’s my opinion that counts, not his, right?”

“Right,” Ryo agreed easily as Dee paid their way into the club.

They drew envious and appreciative looks from at least half the men on the dance floor; so much for nobody giving them a second look, but Ryo barely noticed; he and Dee only had eyes for each other.

The End


End file.
